In Love and Fate
by Lady Melanthe
Summary: A collection of various stories, short stories and drabbles that offer a glimpse into Kaname and Takuma's relationship. Rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters used or mentioned in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's comments:**

**This chapter features a few drabbles depicting Kaname and Takuma's relationship simply because I think that the two friends would make a nice couple. Hopefully this won't be the first and last chapter though and hopefully I can manage to pull my procrastinating lazy self together long enough to continue writing it... But, um, anyway, this fanfic is rated M for later chapters, just to let you know. Enjoy.**

**Ice cream: **

Kaname wasn't a fan of the frozen dessert to say the least. The concept of indulging in cold flavored cow juice never really appealed to him as much as it did to other people, but when a certain blond haired boy asked him if he wanted to go to a local ice cream parlor he quickly accepted… maybe a little too eagerly though.

**Hello: **

It was such a simple word- five letters and used at leisure- but to Takuma, who was trembling terribly in his shoes just five minutes ago, it was the most comforting thing in the world especially when accompanied by a small smile.

**Books: **

The brunette couldn't understand his friend's choice in literature. While he was more interested in historical novels the other boy preferred reading the large speech bubbles and narrative boxes of the black and white pages. He would crowd the tables and empty chairs with these books almost to the point that it looked like he was trying to build a fort around himself. Some people thought that he should abandon such picture books and move on to more "culturally rich" books like the ones Kaname read, but to the pureblood there was nothing cuter than seeing the blond tucked away amongst the brightly colored books. Takuma's expressions would shift in accordance to whatever manga book he had lost himself in and every once in a while a delightful laugh would break the near silence. His green eyes would grow so wide and bright whenever he was reading them. No, even though Kaname couldn't understand it, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Table:**

The first time Takuma ever heard Kaname raise his voice was when the pureblood stomped his toe on the corner of a table. One would think that the pureblood would be more graceful and conscious of his surroundings but he wasn't. A stream of angry words and half mumbled curses poured from his friend's lips as he held his injured foot. Takuma didn't like it. Not because of the words though, he had heard them plenty of times before, but because the nasty language didn't seem right coming from the sweet-faced vampire. They just didn't seem to fit together right, like when one hears a child scream out their first bad word unsurely, having heard it from his mother when she was stuck in traffic. Takuma didn't like it at all and now he wasn't sure if he liked the table either.

**Blueberries: **

Kaname, being a pureblood, wasn't allergic to anything but he surely dodged blueberries as if he was. He would go so far as to even sit at a different table whenever Takuma was eating the food, staring back at him in contempt the entire time. It such an odd thing though Kaname would refuse to talk about it whenever he questioned him. Takuma could only assume that some traumatic event involving blueberries had plagued the vampire's past.

**Parents:**

The boys' parents were completely different. While Kaname's were more cheerful, Takuma's were stoic, almost emotionless. There wasn't a time in his life that he remembered his mother or father smiling. Maybe his mother did when she was younger but he absolutely couldn't imagine his father cracking even a smirk. Maybe that was just the effect of growing up with someone like the infamous Ichio as a father. It was a miracle that Takuma didn't turn out like that, serious and emotionally numb.

**Respect:**

The way that Kaname was so entranced by snow was very odd to Takuma. The brunette would sit there, by the window, every snow fall staring out for what seemed like forever with sorrowful eyes. He would hardly say a word the entire time, only mumbling something to himself every once in a while. Takuma would later grow used to this. He would later sometimes sit down beside him on those winter nights, neither saying a word. Takuma would wonder what Kaname thought about on those quiet nights, but he would never ask, simply out of respect.

**Lost: **

It was a quiet night when they found it; a tiny puppy dog with deep brown fur and big blue eyes. It was hiding beneath a bench beside a street lamp during a chilling night. If it hadn't been for its whimpering they doubted that they would have discovered it. Takuma had tried to coax it out with a voice usually reserved for infants and small children but the puppy didn't budge. In fact, it shrunk away. It was only when Kaname tried to urge it out with gentle words and a calm voice that the creature finally crept out of its useless shelter. It had clung to Kaname as if he was its mother and Kaname had held it close to his chest, tucked away beneath his coat, trying to keep it warm. In the end they ended up giving it away to a humane shelter. It was Takuma's idea. Kaname was reluctant. Even after the bubbly employee assured the young men that the puppy would be well taken care of, the brunette still wouldn't let go. Perhaps it was because the puppy was lost and Kaname somehow felt the same way. Takuma didn't dare tell friend his theory though neither did he tell anyone else what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's comments: **

**I realize that the first chapter was pretty short so to make up for it I decided to throw two short stories into one chapter... though this may also be because I am just too lazy to upload two different chapters when I can just combine them into one. Joy for laziness?**

**Both of these short stories are written in Kaname's pov, by the way.**

**1:**

From the very first moment that I laid eyes on him I knew that he was the one. He was beautiful, a sight to behold, and already I could feel myself starting to fall helplessly for him. I remember my chest tightening and my cheeks growing hot. My mother was saying something to me about loosening up and having friends but I was hardly paying attention. The boy, the recent and sudden source of my affection, was shyly standing a few feet away from me, trying desperately to hide behind his guardian. He was nervous and I could understand why. From the bits and pieces of information that I did catch from my mother, he was an aristocrat and the power gap between his family and mine was astonishing. That didn't stop her from wanting us to be friends, she said.

"It will be good for you." She chirped.

His guardian pushed him forward and ordered him to speak up. He tried, lips trembling and struggling to speak, but he seemed lost for words. He looked up to his guardian, a tall aging vampire with burning eyes, unsurely as if seeking guidance. None came. I saw that I had to be the first to speak.

"Hello."

His eyes grew wide.

There was a moment of silence with only my greeting hanging in the air. Finally the boy smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. It was like the sun, this smile; warm and bright like the rays my kind so quickly shied away from. I could bask in its heat forever if I could.

"H-hello." He said sweetly and his voice was like the song of morning birds.

Beside me Juri clapped her hands in delight, saying that we were going to be the best of friends. The man agreed.

The boy, seeming to have regained somewhat of his rumored joyous charm, approached me further on his own. He reached out towards me to shake hands and I quickly took it. Even his skin was pleasantly warm and I had to stop myself from pressing it to me.

"My name is Takuma Ichijo. It's a pleasure to meet you." he introduced himself with the smile still lingering.

"Kaname Kuran. It's nice to meet you too."

**2:**

It isn't often that I find myself in awkward situations but when I do I find them next to unbearable. I have found, however, some situations to be rather enjoyable. I can recall one instance that occurred several years ago, back when I was living with the Ichijo family after my parents' untimely demise. I was searching in Takuma's room one night for a book that I had lent him the night before. Takuma, himself, was in the conjoining bathroom, taking a shower and so I took it upon myself to look for it myself. I was so engrossed in my search, I suppose, that I didn't notice the shower turn off, nonetheless hear the door open. I just remember looking up from his desk drawer when my mind stopped working.

Takuma was drying his hair with a towel while humming to himself. The only thing wrong with the situation (or shall I shamefully say right?) was that he lacked a towel around his waist. Indeed, my dear friend was completely nude.

It seemed a dream to me to see him in such a way and I halted in my search to stare at him. No, let me rephrase. It was better than any dream for he was far more entrancing than I could have ever imagined. His body was perfect in my eyes; lithe without a single scar or blemish to obscure the ivory white skin. It was in the midst of maturing and already it had begun to build the faintest of muscles. He reminded me of the Greek god Eros as he is depicted in the Eros Farnese statue. His length hung between his thighs and twitched at the chilling air of the room.

I must have gasped or made some sort of noise, however, because Takuma stopped mid tune and looked up. His face paled instantly upon seeing me before turning a fierce red.

"K-Kaname?" he screamed, eyes wide with shock. Now it was my turn to blush furiously though I tried to keep at least some sort of composure.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this. I was looking for my book." I fought with myself to keep my eyes on his face but failed as I glanced to his nether regions again. He followed my gaze and his face somehow brightened. Takuma quickly used his towel to cover himself.

"It's beneath my pillow!"

I raised a brow at him.

"I-I fell asleep while reading it. Please go!" He stammered quickly. Takuma stumbled over himself as he retreated back into the bathroom leaving me alone in awkward silence.

I don't know how long I stay there letting the image settle in my mind, but I eventually retrieved my book from beneath his pillow and left the room, both secretly embarrassed and pleased with the incident. The only downside was that Takuma was too embarrassed to really look at me for the next two weeks. I admit that it bothered me at times but then I would remember him that night and quietly accepted the price of it.


End file.
